The proliferation of video sharing through websites provides numerous opportunities to collaborate and experience videos in online communities. Video hosting websites allow users to upload, view, and rate videos. Users browsing a video hosting website can locate videos of interest by, for example, searching for videos, browsing directories, or sorting by ratings.
User rating of videos provides a way to complement video with useful information. However, because user ratings are for an entire video, it is difficult to know which portions of the video the users found particularly interesting. In addition, there is no way to navigate videos to find the most popular portions of the video. Although a user may wish to view only the most popular portions of the video, the user has to view the entire video because the most popular parts of the video have not been determined.